


The most dangerous game

by Fauntrot



Category: Gravity Falls, Monsterfalls
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bill is an asshole, Conditioning, Lima Syndrome, Mental Abuse, Mind Manipulation, No Fluff, Physical Abuse, Torture, Waterboarding, live baiting, stockholmes syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauntrot/pseuds/Fauntrot
Summary: After 3 months of setting off the local hunter’s traps, Dipper finds himself on the group with a bullet in his leg. The hunter, Bill Cipher, takes him back and treats him like an animal. Dipper has to try to hold on to his wits through all the torment, but his mind is breaking and he just wants it all to end.Please note that this is a headcannon story for my cosplay group. We will be doing skits based off of this story, the characters aren’t exact to cannon but I’m doin my best to fit personalities so my actors can portray their characters. Hope you enjoy.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Dipper is a Fawn, he doesn’t have an extra body, just two deer legs.

“Well, well, well, looks like I’ve finally caught the little furry shit.” The hunter mocked at his fallen catch. The little fawn, a human top half with the legs of a deer, was shaking beneath him. The bullet he had just fired managed to land right in the muscle of the boy’s right calf. 

Magnificent crimson blood with at faint gold glimmer of magic was lightly streaming from the bullet’s entry point. The face on the poor boy was even better, a sweet mix of fear and frustration all molded into the hopelessness that now consumed his eyes. This was a beyond priceless moment, the hunter thought. This little boy had been setting off the hunter's traps for almost 3 months now, using branches to trip them so they couldn’t catch anything alive. 

Finally, after more than enough attempts for any normal creature, he had finally caught the troublesome doe-eyed shit. The bullet hit it’s mark. 

However, the hunter wasn’t sure what to do next. Yes, he had often fantasized of this day: skinning the kid alive, chaining him to the wall and watching him waste away, heck, even flat out eating him for dinner. None of these fantasies ever felt right though. Yes, they would be fun, but they almost felt too brutal for such a smart little trickster. Honestly, the kid deserved an award for being such a thrilling target. 

“You know, I’m pretty impressed with how smart you are kiddo. I think you honestly deserve an award, so how about I let you keep your life?” His shrill voice was mocking as he looked down upon his prey, “But, in return for my kindness, you’re going to be my new pet. How does that sound?” 

The boy immediately looked up at him with a fit of rage, all but masking the panic in his eyes. “I'M NOT A FUCKING PET, I'M A GOD DAMN HUMMHMM!” The harsh words had been cut off by the gloved hand of the hunter. Damn this kid had a mouth. 

A cloth was quickly forced into the kids mouth, sad that he had to use his nice bandanna as a gag for such a mouthy pet. He tied it around the back of the hybrid's head and grabbed a small length of paracord from his pocket. Tying the boy’s arms behind his back wasn’t hard, but it was annoying to have him struggling fitfully. 

The wound would have to be dealt with at home. It was too risky to field dress as night was quickly approaching. 

Pulling the wriggling boy over his shoulder was a much easier task than expected. The boy didn’t look thin, but he didn’t weigh as much as the hunter had first thought. After a minute of the useless struggling, his body laid there on the huntsman’s shoulder almost limply. Submission, the first stage, is always the struggle, then the second is the acceptance, and soon would come the obedience. The thought made the hunter laugh aloud manically. 

The trek back wasn’t a long one. Up ahead he could see the yellow off-roader he loved. His favorite plaything, a term his mother always loved using when referring to high ticket items. He opened the trunk to the fusion Jeep and laid the boy down on the carpeted mat. 

It was now he began to notice just exactly what he looked like. Pale skin that was littered with dark brown and white freckles that mimicked the spots of a baby deer, big hazel eyes, a rich mocha brown lump of curly hair that match the unique yet natural brown of his little deer ears. No antlers yet, but instead an old baseball hat with a blue pine tree on it was lumped onto his head. An orange shirt that was a little too big, and a torn blue vest were adorning his human half. 

The deer legs, however, weren’t very special. Just a pair of cloven black hooves and a few pretty fawn spots on his flank leading to his small tail that now curled between his legs. He was simply just a human with animal legs and a few extra animalistic features. 

He shook his thoughts away and closed the trunk. Now wasn’t the time to admire his catch, he needed to get home, and fast. 


	2. Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this Hell? Because this hunter definitely seems like a Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOTS OF MENTIONS TO ANIMAL DISEASES SO BE PREPARED

7 days ago was the worst day of Dipper’s life, and 7 days since have been nothing but anxious hell. Waking up in a strange place, completely bedridden and dependant on your kidnapper, isn’t exactly the best thing. 

Dipper couldn’t recall everything that had occurred that afternoon, but he could remember the word the hunter had said. “ _ Pet.” _ That simple phrase had launched him into panic as he laid there on a sofa inside the hunter’s cabin. He had no idea what this man had in store for him, or what was to become of him, but for now, at least, he was well fed and his wound was cared for daily.

The only real bad experience he’d had thus far was when the hunter came home one evening and grabbed a bottle of a brown liquid that smelled beyond awful. He had watched the man down the nasty liquid with only a little left in the bottle, presumably for later. But that’s when things took a turn. 

At the time, the hunter had glared down at him and roughly ripped him from his seat. Then he was flat on his butt just shaking on the floor as the hunter took a seat on the sofa and rudely forced the fawn to drink what was left of the nasty liquid. It had burned his throat and made his head spin as it burned everything inside him. 

The event didn’t end with the drink, however. Once it had rushed to his head and made him loopy, he began to notice the burning of his roots being pulled sharply. The hunter had grabbed him by the hair so that he could tilt the boy’s head around. Once in a position he liked, he, grabbed something from his coat pocket and roughly strapped it around Dipper’s neck. Something behind his neck began poking him as the strap had been tightened. 

The last thing he could remember from that night was the hunter waving a weird item in front of him and stating, “Your training will begin at the end of the week, Pet, and any mistakes will lead to dire consequences.” Now that deadline had come and Dipper was beginning to panic. He had tried removing the item from his neck but it wouldn’t budge, it was stuck there for good. 

The sun was starting to leak through the windows and into the dark room around him. This was normally when the hunter would be up to wake him. The routine was simple. As day broke, the hunter would wake dipper up, dress his wound, hand him a small bowl of fruits that he quickly learned had to last the whole day, then he’d leave. All this was done rather fast and there was never any conversation. The hunter had never once said his name and he never let Dipper see him for long. This all seemed rather intentional, like the hunter didn’t want him to know who he really was yet. 

However, this time around, the hunter had gone straight to the door without bothering with Dipper. This was odd. Dipper was growing anxious by this turn of events. He tried to pull himself closer to the edge of the sofa so he could look through the nearest window, but there wasn’t much to look at from the sofa

In front of him was a large fireplace made of gray stones, a rug made of what he assumed was a bear pelt based on the color and size, a few bookshelves filled with very colorful books, and beside one of these shelves was a small window with white curtains. 

He could see two figures outside of it, a head of dark umber, which he assumed was the hunter, and a tidy-haired male with a purple jacket on. He couldn’t take in too much more as they all of a sudden disappeared out of his limited vision. Who was this new human? Could they help him escape? No, they seemed to be close to the hunter, so there wasn’t much of a chance there. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he relaxed into the sofa. It smelled like sweet corn and gunsmoke, scents he was sure belonged to the hunter. 

While the hunter had been caring for him and not starving or hurting him, meals were beginning to pose as an issue. The hunter was feeding him mainly berries, which were delicious, but harmful in such large quantities. As a ruminant, he needed roughages in order to digest sugars. Hay was a desperate need at this point and the fear for foundering was starting to set in. If he were to die here, he really hoped it wasn’t from the improper diet. 

He remembered back when his dear twin sister Mabel had almost Coliced a few seasons back. She was a unicorn satyr, and while she didn’t have the same stomach issues as himself, she still needed to be careful of sugars. The young unicorn had eaten three whole baskets of strawberries and had fallen ill because of them. The agony she had experienced that week was something Dipper had begun to fear. 

These thoughts were interrupted abruptly by the unnatural yellow lights turning on and filling what was once a mostly dark room. He looked up to see the hunter approaching him with a large black bag. Now that he could see the hunter properly, he quickly took in the new sight. 

The hunter was a taller man, fair skinned with a slight shade around his eye that alluded to the lack of sleep that hunter seemed to exhibit. He had a light patch of stubble on his chin, dark umber hair that was almost black, and a single stripe of blonde hair. He wore a yellow flannel, black jeans, a large black coat, brown hiking boots, and that damn red bandanna around his neck. All in all, he didn’t look out of the ordinary, but he did look like a jackass. 

Dipper did what he could to push himself to the back of the sofa, praying that the man wouldn’t touch him, but his prayers went unanswered as he felt the devil grab the collar around his neck and use it to pull him back. He looked up at the man with a pleading look in hopes that nothing bad was going to happen. He was met with a blank and emotionless stare. 

“You won’t be eating fat anymore kid. I got hay now.” The gruff and tired voice of the man sent a chill down his spine. While he was glad he’d be able to digest better now, he hated how the man referred to the other diet as ‘fat’. A smirk weaved its way on to the man’s face as he spoke once more, his grip getting tighter as well. “But, I can’t let you run around my house spreading disease, if I’m gonna keep some cloven hoofed vermin as a pet, I gotta make sure you aren’t a filthy carrier.” Venom spilled from his words as the man dropped the bag and reached inside.

A loaded syringe with a very needle was now within the psychotic hunter’s hand. Panic filled his mind as he did his best to struggle away, but his efforts were in vain as he felt the man grab his wrist and force the needle under his skin and into his muscles. He winced at the sharp pain in his arm and watched as the liquid was pushed into him. 

“W-what is it?”

“Vaccine for CWD, I’ll have to do the rest in a week.” 

The venomous tone was gone and the bored gruffness returned. He had heard of CWD years before. It caused you to need to pee a lot. Guess getting a vaccine for it wasn’t too bad. He still hated that he was forced into it, though! 

Once the needle was removed, the hunter put pressure on the spot to stop bleeding, then he carelessly dropped the syringe next to the bag and pulled out a new item: a large, rounded-off stick--no, it was metal, and almost as long as his finger. It was such a weird item, but his inspection of the object was cut short by the hunter forcing it down his throat. 

Only after several failed attempts at swallowing the object, it finally went down with the help of the hunter lightly rubbing his throat. The action had caused his body to natural swallow the object he had been forced to take into himself. 

“What the fuck was that?!” he snapped as soon as he was released from the Hunter’s grasp. The outburst was met with a quick and sharp pain in the back of his neck. He winced and looked away from the hunter, he began to tremble as he felt the man’s gaze upon him. 

“A ruminant magnet, stops hardware disease.” 

What did this man take him for? A freakin cow?! He was smart enough to not swallow a damn nail, and it wasn’t like he was being kept in a field anyways! Maybe the hunter just wanted to make him feel like an animal. Jackass. 

“Tonight I’ll be moving you to your new room. Name’s Bill Cipher, but I think I’ll enjoy hearing you call me master much more, Pinetree.” Bill smirked before turning away. 

This was hell. He was being treated like a dumb animal. In this man’s eyes he was less than human; he wasn’t even close to half. How Dipper wished that bullet had hit elsewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you!


	3. Tango with the devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Down into the depths of Hell, Dipper has now been brought to his true home within hell and has to pray he can make it out with his sanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, been busy with my life. Finally getting around to some stuff.

“On your feet.” 

The next day had rolled around. Bill had already finished ‘vaccinating’ him, and now was trying to get him to stand. His leg was still incredible sore and the medicine had made him tired, so how was he supposed to get up in this condition? 

A sharp shock came from the collar, signaling that he had waited too long. He pulled himself off of the sofa and carefully set each hoof down on the ground. He was thankful for the fact that Bill let him take his time to make sure he could stand and walk properly. Surprisingly enough, he was able to stand, though walking was a bit stiff at first. His tail gave a quick wag as he proudly tapped his wounded hoof against the floor to show it was healing. 

He tensed up again when he heard the hunter give off a small laugh. He looked up at Bill and frowned irritatedly at him. The hunter caught the notion and quickly changed his expression back to the grumpy and tired look he normally had plastered on his face. Another sharp shock came as Bill spoke his distaste. “Pets like you shouldn’t frown at the ones who feed them.” 

Dipper bit at his lip and looked back down to the ground. He wanted to snap at him, say something like, ‘IM NOT A FUCKING PET! I'M MORE HUMAN THAN YOU, YOU ASSHOLE.’ However, he feared the consequences of such an outburst. He just needed to play his cards right. 

Bill seemed to nod in approval at the action and grabbed something he had brought in earlier and had set on the nearby table. It was a length of very small chain with a looped end, along with a very tiny keyed padlock. Dipper grew increasingly stiff as fear filled his being upon hearing that chain rattle and feeling the hunter loop his nasty finger through the loop of his collar. He tried to fight back as he was pulled closer, but he quickly dropped it and willingly followed the pull. 

Bill locked the loop of the chain to the loop of Dipper’s collar with the padlock and began to step away to take up the other end of the chain leash. This was beyond demeaning. This man was looking down at him as if he were a dog he was training. It didn’t matter how much he hated this though, Dipper just had to bite his tongue and do as he was told until he could get a chance to escape. 

As the hunter began to walk, Dipper did his best to follow after. He kept his distance so that he could take in the sights around him. He now realized how big the cabin was. There was a large sitting room that lead into an even bigger kitchen. He didn’t have enough time to see it all before he was pulled into a hallway but it was definitely more than any one person needed. The hallway was nothing special, just wood walls the lead to two different sets of stairs, one was going up towards the top floor, and the other going down. Down to the next level of Hell they went. 

The stairs were a bit of a hassle for Dipper to figure out, his leg kept giving out each time he took a step down. Bill had picked up on this and just simply waited for him to figure it out. Once he was at the bottom, Dipper’s leg began to even out, but pushing down on it still seemed to strain the healing muscles. Bill knelt down and quickly checked the wounded leg. At least he seemed to care enough about Dipper’s health. 

Once he was back to his feet, Bill began to lead Dipper around the corner and into another hallway. There were three doors in this one, two on the right, and one on the left. The left one seemed to be their destination, a black door with a golden handle on it, however a horrible smell seemed to emit from it, one that turned his stomachs and made them twist in revolt. Something deathly was beyond that door, and it didn’t seem like the devil was gonna turn to another door. 

Bill took hold of the handle and opened the door. He pulled Dipper closer towards him but he was determined to stay away from the room. He pulled, thrashed, and even slapped at the hunter in a desperate attempt to escape and run away from the room. The hunter, however, was growing impatient with each pull. He tugged harder and harder at the leash and eventually pulled something from his pocket: the remote! Before Dipper could do anything to brace himself, the collar flared to life and delivered painful shocks that had definitely increased in voltage. 

It was only until he fell to his hands and well side, since he couldn’t exactly be on his knees, that the painful shock from his collar finally stopped. His neck was sore and his head was spinning. He did everything he could to hold back his tears, but a few betrayed him and escaped his eyes. He was so weak in comparison to the hunter, and now it showed as well. 

He looked up defeatedly at Bill. He had to submit, and even if he didn’t, it seemed he’d still be going into that horrible room. The smell turned his stomachs worse as he got up and begrudgingly followed the hunter inside. The door was slammed shut and the lights were forced on. Unnatural yellow light quickly blinded Dipper for a second before he adjusted to the light. Now the smell wasn’t the only thing making him want to puke. 

The room was filled with terrible taxidermy, from rabbit’s with torn apart heads, to bucks with crushed eyes and broken jaws, the worse being a bob cat that was twisted in an unnatural way and was left looking as if someone had smashed its head apart. If you were quiet enough, Dipper swore you could still hear their cries for help. 

Two sets of bookshelves were sat on either side of a very outdated stone fireplace, the lower levels were filled with books while the upper contained jars of specimens and parts. Everything from skulls, bones, and teeth filled some of these jars. A few other jars had actual eyeballs in them, which was gross. 

On one side of the room was a large black table with boxes set upon it, below, and around it. Large knives covered the surface of the table top. Dipper presumed this was a type of taxidermy bench. However the other side of the room was much less deadly. 

A large worn down sofa was leaned against the wall, and beside it was a small side table that took up the space beside a wooden door. Just past the door was a large dog bed, but there was no dog there. It was placed beside the bookshelf and just above it was a metal loop bolted to the wall. 

“You have a dog?” he naively asked Bill as he looked at the dog bed in confusion. 

“No, I’ve got a deer instead.” Dipper’s heart sank as he heard that. Bill wanted him to sleep in that?!? A DOG BED?!? No he wasn’t going to sleep in it! 

So he did the only thing he thought might allow him to escape. He bit down on the huntsman's hand and ran for the door as soon as the leash had been dropped. He wasn’t letting this man have the pleasure of watching him stoop down to the level of a dog, he was gonna run and find his way back to Mabel! 

The moment of courage and relief was cut short as a pain like no other came from that God-forsaken collar. He screamed out a terribly animal like bleat as he fell to the ground and began pulling at the collar. He was so close to the door, but the electric shocks had caused his nerves to twitch and respond too slowly. He was grabbed and thrown against the wall before he could even have the chance to stand up again. 

The collar finally stopped, but he knew this wasn’t over; that was obvious as he felt the hunter press his boot against his wounded leg. He looked up at the man fearfully, he could see just how angry he had gotten. That single amber like eye was filled with a suppressed hatred, and the sight of it froze his blood. He’d done it now, he’d really pissed Bill off. 

“I want you to remember something: you are at my mercy. If I wanted to kill you I would have! You signed away your life to me the moment you set off one of my traps. Respect me and make the rest of your life easy and safe, or keep up the attitude and find your life to be hell! Got it?!” The last words were emphasized by Bill pushing his foot down on the wound. Dipper affectively winced and nodded his head. “Hmm?” Bill questioned him. “What do pets say?” 

Dipper could feel his body tensing up, fear taking over any hatred that might have snapped back a witty response. He just wanted to be alone now, and away from this man. “Yes master.” His mouth tasted vile as the words were forced from his throat. 

This was what Bill wanted, for him to act like some obedient dog. Well, he could do his best to act it while he planned his escape. The hunter locked the other end of the chain to the deadbolted loop and left Dipper alone in this room. 

He curled up the best he could within the demeaning excuse of a bed and faced the wall. His ears burned with the screams of the animals that had been mutilated within the walls confines. He had met the devil himself, and now he had to fight his own fears to keep hold of his humanity! If he was going to live in hell, he had to tango with the devil to survive it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, Is Dipper gonna escape? Hopefully he can. Tell me what you thought of this chapter and what you’d like to happen.


	4. The clink of metal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeding time is set, but Dipper has begun starving himself. This isn’t taken lightly by the hunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that, I’m not dead. Been busy with school but finally got around to finishing this new chapter. Also please note I accidentally put down Dipper’s eyes as brown before but his design actually has them as a olive green. So here’s a link to see the actual designs of both of them. https://www.instagram.com/p/B1NOEuQpgJH/?igshid=1kwvniiel7nha

Two metal bowls now sat on the floor in front of Dipper’s demeaning bedding, one was filled with crystal clear water, the other had hay and fresh fruits. Bill had taken away his “privilege” of eating at a table or even being able to hold the food bowl. So here he sat staring down at the bowl’s. His ears twitched as he heard Bill saying something he found quite condescending. “Aren't you hungry, Pine Tree?”

He wasn't hungry enough to lower himself to that of a dog, so he turned his head away and bit his tongue. The hunter did not seem to make a sound after that, it wasn't until a moment later when a hard sigh was pushed from the man’s lips. “If you don't want to eat now then you won't eat till you beg for it.” Metal shifted across the floor as the hunter took away the bowl of food and heavy boots sounded off as he left the room, turning the light off and leaving the fawn in total darkness. 

It’d been three days of the same routine but today was the first day Bill had said a word about a change in plans. Must have gotten fed up with the kid constantly denying the food. Hunger was starting to tear Dipper apart and the longer he laid there in the dark, the more appealing the food sounded, but he couldn't give in. That’d just be giving in to the new role as some pet, that was the last thing the fawn wanted to do.

Purely out of spite, Dipper sat up and slapped the bowl of water across the floor so the crystal clear water spilled everywhere. The mess was the hunter’s problem now. 

\------

“Pine tree you can't starve yourself like this, just ask and I’ll give you something to eat.” Four days, four days of refusing both food and water. Starvation was a huge fear at this point and by the next day if the fawn wasn't begging, Bill would just have to mush the food up and force feed the creature. It'd be easy enough to get a medicine syringe down his throat, though everything would taste like absolute shit. That wouldn’t be fun for himself either, the kid looked like he’d bite without warning and wouldn’t let go if his life depended on it. Which, particular it did. He’d be beaten the moment he let go. 

As for right now, the hunter needed to deal with making sure the fawn ate something. Dehydration wasn’t a huge fear for him, he’d caught the fawn drinking from the bathroom sink multiple times, but he needed to eat. 

“All you have to do is ask nicely, Pinetree. Just say how hungry you are and ask politely for your master to feed you.” Bill cooed softly, sounding as condescending as ever while looking down on the creature. Dipper hadn’t left his bed since the day before when he got punished for making a mess of his water. Since then, Bill had stopped the water flow to the sink so the fawn would stop drinking from there. There was too much shit in there that’d get the kid sick anyways. 

The little fawn certainly looked like he wasn’t sleeping and that hunger was eating away at him, but after getting no response, Bill turned away again. “We’ll try this again tomorrow.” The lights were turned off and the darkness took over once more.

——-

Day five, and this was the last little bit of strength Dipper had left in him. He hadn’t moved since the third day, he’d grown too weak after he’d been whipped with the hunter’s belt for making a mess. Everything hurt and he no longer had the energy for anything. Today was different than normal though, his ‘feeding time’ was normally late at night, today he’d woken up very early to see the hunter’s boots before him. Olive greens met with the dark honey amber eye staring down on him. 

Bill was wearing just a flannel today, no coat, which was unusual to their routine. He also held a red plastic cup instead of the food bowl. This was odd. Dipper’s ears twitched a bit before lazily pinning back as they normally did in the hunter’s presence. 

“Hungry?” Bill asked once again in that awful tone, it always brought the sickest feeling to his stomachs. But, he did feel hungry, he barely had the energy to lift his head now. “Y yes..” he finally squeaked out, his first word since being chained up within this awful room. 

“Then beg, you know what I want to hear.”

Green eyes fell down, too afraid to look this man in the eyes as he gave in to what he prayed to fight against for longer. The flavor of these words would taste beyond vile, dripping from his mouth like cold vomit. Saying this was just going to prove he was breaking, giving into the hunter’s sick game of breaking him down mentally, diminishing the humanity he longed to hold onto. But he needed the nutrients to survive.

“P p please, m may I eat, m master?” Dipper’s voice shook and broke into squeaks with every word spoken of that phrase. How could anyone demand something of this from someone? It was a violation of freedom, a violation of humanity.

But his words gained the most devilish smirk from that disgusting human. Was he even human? He felt like more of a monster than the half breed that Dipper was. “Good boy.” The beast praised before heading over to the taxidermy table at the other side of the room, grabbing a very small length a rope that seemed to normally be used to tie limbs down to the table. Heavy footsteps beat against the wood flooring as he returned to Dipper’s side. The cup had been placed elsewhere for now, Dipper’s wrist were gently grabbed and pulled them back behind his body. He could feel the bite of the frayed rope wrapping around his skin of his arms, luckily the hunter had not tied the rope incredibly tight, just enough to keep his arms back there. 

Fingers found their way to his neck and undid the latch connecting the chain to his new collar. He had that opportunity to run now, but with how week he was, there was not chance he could get up to run. Bill’s hands wrapped themselves around his body and soon he was pulled away from his bed and held at the man’s hip. Now he was laid on the old tattered couch, against the hunter’s side. What was going on?

Dipper watched this man reached into his pocket and retrieve an odd item he didn’t recognize. It was like a tube with black lines on it. The red cup was picked up again and brought it over. He got his answer not took long after the tube was filled with a nasty puke colored liquid. Bill had grabbed the fawn’s brown hair and held it like the scruff of an animal while his other hand had forced the tube into his mouth. Pushing the nasty liquid in slowly to pass right into the back of his mouth. It was disgusting, obviously a mixture of watered down blended oats or hay, but just nasty all together. Dipper had fought back against the hunter till the tube was removed to be refilled, he sat there smacking his lips and making faces at the taste. 

“Stop squirming, I know it tastes worse than pig slop but you know you're too weak to chew something solid.” Bill reminded before forcing the tube back into the kid’s mouth. By the third tube full of the hay water, Dipper had given up fighting and relaxed, opening his mouth willingly to take in the nutrient rich liquid. Bill was able to get the fawn to swallow down half the cup before placing him back in bed. The chain was reconnected to his collar and his arms were untied to let him move once more. “I’ll be back around dinner time.” With that said, the hunter was gone once more, but the light was left on. 

For the rest of the day, Dipper laid curled up in his bed and thinking of just how awful his body hurt. The aches would grow the more he thought on every event he’d been living through since locked up in this house. The days were fading and he was starting to forget just what day of the week it even was. 

The next few days had been characterized by the clink of his chain against the metal dishes as he ate like an animal as Bill had wanted from the start. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of the chapter? Excited for the next one? We got our first look into Bill’s mind after the prologue and I promise there will be more from his prospective soon but right now it was just a brief look. Hope you all are enjoying the story so far.


	5. No one thinks before they go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill has gotten drunk, and he’s unfortunately not the good kind of drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter!!! Yay. This one is a bit short but that just means the next chapter will be longer and advancing our story further.

Nothing bad had really happened in the past week, Dipper was eating properly, as humiliating as it was, and hadn’t managed to get himself in trouble since he tripped over the water bowl. The most time he ever had really spent with the hunter was when he came down with a rabbit he wanted to make a piece out of. Dipper got to watch that whole process from the gutting to the wet pull and so on. It was a real art though, Bill was actually amazing at taxidermy and after many hours, there was a standing rabbit as if it were still alive. It was interesting really and surprisingly clean. Though Bill never acknowledged Dipper watching. 

However, the quiet period never lasted long. 

Heavy footsteps beat down on the wood flooring above sounded off like thunder. Dipper had been left in the dark all day, as per usual, he’d only been fed at breakfast, so now seemed around the right time he’d be getting dinner. Food meant good things, light, attention of at least a more gentle kind, and the most obvious of food. He hated Bill with every fiber of his being, but the soft little pets were the only thing keeping him from losing himself completely. Being alone in the dark for hours on end without any sound drove him insane, even just the littlest bit of soft contact with the hunter was cherished. 

When those footsteps began their trip down the steps, he was expecting to see that tired man with his food bowl and the devilish smirk. However, that's not what came through that door today. Bill was in stained clothes today, a white shirt with brown and red stains on it, with black jeans and those heavy brown boots. There was no food bowl in his hands, just a darkly colored glass bottle emitting the most horrid small. 

Like a predator stalking prey, Bill approached the small fawn with that slow and powerful walk, taunting the young creature with every step. Dipper’s ears had immediately pinned back and he quickly averted his eyes away. That only lead to a rather harsh hand grabbing his jaw with a force like a raging storm. “Look at me.” His voice was laced so heavily with venom and the intoxicating fumes of that bottle. It took every ounce of strength he had in him to turn his eyes back towards the hunter. Staring right into him was that one single honey amber, it reminded him so much of the eyes of a wolf. 

“I should kill you, I should be the beast you think I am and end your pathetic life.” Bill spoke with an odd slur or with loose ends to his words. Something weird was going on here.

Despite that, the words still scared him. Bill had the ability to easily kill Dipper in seconds, all it would take was the knife right there on the taxidermy table.

“But you’d like that.”

Oh. That...that was true. He actually would have preferred to have been killed before he was ever dragged here against his will. Dipper seemed to visibly shiver at those words. He felt his body being dragged out of the bed and onto the cold flooring, down onto his stomach and the hunter’s boot pressed down on his back.

“Everyone would like to do that! Everyone would just love to die and leave me behind!” Bill snapped with a slur to his words as Dipper squirmed under his boot. “NO ONE THINKS ABOUT WHAT THEIR LEAVING BEHIND.” 

Before Dipper could even begin to piece things together, he heard the buckle of the hunter’s belt. The snap of the leather on the air as it was ripped from the belt loops. A click of metal to wood as the belt was set down for now. The foul smell of the liquid in the bottle was now right under his nose, the glass pressing hard against his lips and now the liquid was burning its way down his throat. It burned like fire rolling down till it hit his stomach harder than a rock. Dipper had tried so hard to force himself away but the last bit of the bottle’s contents had been emptied down his throat. 

Things grew fuzzy, his head felt weird and everything was hot, his whole body felt like a flame was passing over it. Dipper could barely even hear the belt being lifted again, his only indication was the snap soon after as the leather slapped across his back, again and again. The pain grew worse with each snap, he never noticed when his orange shirt had been pulled back so his bare back got the full force of Bill’s wrath. Screams filled the air, half human, half animal. 

It was never explained why all this was happening, it just was. Bill would curse and speak out slurred words, but other than that, there was no word as to why the hunter was doing this to him.

Time passed slower after the storm finally calmed. Dipper lay there on the ground, crying heavy tears that dripped with his pain. The warm yet cold feeling of blood rolled down his bruised and beaten back. How could anyone do this, how could anyone be this heartless. This man was so much worse than the devil, he was a demon too far beyond any old grace. A foul creature as disgusting as the stench on his breath. 

“Quit crying!” Bill suddenly snapped, rubbing his head as if he had some major headache. The fawn couldn't stop crying though, the yelling only made those tears worse. He moved to desperately try to crawl his way back to the old dog bed before him. That was his only safe place. That was the only place to go. Dipper gave a hard sniffle as he just had reached the edge of the bed. 

“I SAID QUIT IT!”

_ Crash! _

Bill had thrown the glass bottle against the back of Dipper’s head. Shattering it with horrible force against his head.

“....n no, shit!” 

That was all Dipper Pines heard before the dark took over and he fell unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dipper. But hey, we are starting to get into the true story here. Bill is getting some character development now and we get to see a side of him that has more to it than what’s on the surface. I’m really excited for the next chapter and hope you all are enjoying the story!


	6. The lonely man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill appears to feel bad for what he did to Dipper. Does he actually care?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More progress is being made! Hopefully we’ll be getting into the real meat of the story real soon.

“...I know, ya I know he’s my brother but the jerk never even cared about us after he got accepted to college. “ 

That gruff voice was so loud, it shot through his head and worsened the ache. Dipper felt like absolute death now, his head was pounding and his back hurt so much. Whatever had happened last night had been horrible, but he hardly remembered much. His senses began to come back to him a little at a time. The first being his hearing as his ears easily picked up on the hunter’s voice. 

The next sense was touch. There was something rather soft and warm wrapped around his body and just the tiniest bit had been placed in his hand. The fawn grew a death grip on that tiny piece of fabric, as if it was the only comfort left in this world. Eventually, his smell was next to come back, the hunter’s natural scent of gunpowder and other musky odors was abnormally strong. 

The last sense to come back, was sight. Tiny green eyes the color of ripe olives and fresh leaves blinked open a few times as softer light made its way to his eyes. There was something yellow, yellow plaid. 

“Tad, I'll call you back.” Bill’s voice was rather loud, too loud. Wait a second, Dipper whipped his head around and caught just enough sight of just where he was. He was in Bill’s arms! 

Held and swaddled up like some child as the human was sitting. Dipper started crying out in constant alarmed bleats and trying to desperately get away, run back to his bed and hide. All this commotion earned harsh pressure on his back as the hunter pressed his body back down. 

“Calm down Pinetree, you'll hurt yourself if you keep exerting yourself like that. Just calm down.” Why was he acting like he was concerned? Hed put Dipper through hell enough and now was just acting as if he were concerned? That didn't make any sense whatsoever. 

Bill was finally able to keep the fawn still after a moment when Dipper’s headache had grown too much for him. The hunter’s cruel fingers found their way into Dipper’s hair and he was ready for his head to get pulled around, but that never happened. Bill was actually just gently rubbing his head a bit. What the hell was going on?

“Look, you're really banged up, just calm down and rest. I’ll get you some breakfast here in a bit.” 

So thats just what Dipper did. He calmed down and rested there in the hunter’s arms till he was set down with the blanket so Bill could go on back upstairs. The room had just been lit with an old oil lantern today and he assumed it was for Dipper’s headache. He laid there all curled up on the couch with the blanket wrapped round him, staring off and wondering why the devil was being nice to him so suddenly. Though it wasn't, amazingly nice. 

The shock collar was still tight around his neck and the heavy chain was still stretched out to follow him from where it was locked to the wall. He was still trapped and could set the hunter off at any second, still walking on very thin ice. 

This whole room before him was a nightmare and even more so in the low light, Dipper had grown so used to being left in total darkness. The best he ever knew to do during the day was sleep, rest and become fat and lazy. Now there were shadows bouncing off the walls that looked like horrible monsters from the dark, lurking in the corners of the room and plotting something against him. It terrified him as he rolled over to face away from the terrifying room. 

Home, thats where he wanted to be again, free from this man’s grip and back to the home he knew so well. An abandoned shack in the forest where his great uncles had taken him and his sister about three months ago. That little shack was safety, overgrown with vines and blossoming with sweet flowers he loved to eat. Now, he was locked away in some hunter’s basement with no where to feel safe. That terrified him, terrified him so much. Enough to wish that bullet had killed him instead. 

\-----

The rest of that day had been quiet, Bill had just spent the day at Dipper’s side, comforting him and whispering about how Dipper was safe here in his arms. That he wouldn't let anything like that happen again. Manipulating the fawn’s mind into false security. Nothing bad happened after that, Dipper was allowed to keep the blanket and was tucked into his bed with it, wrapped up in a little cocoon. The lights were turned off and darkness returned to the world around him.

No sound ever entered this room besides that of the hunter’s footsteps above. He was alone in the confines of these walls. The only sounds were the voices of his own head. 

The voices were nothing more than his own doubts and concerns talking back to him. Keeping him sane?

\-----

Sunlight was like nothing else, the warmth it brought and the reviving feeling. Being without it for lord knows how long could easily change a person. While Dipper wasn't even exactly in the sun, it still improved his mood greatly to see it again. 

The fawn had been brought up from his prison to that of the glorious kitchen none other than Bill Cipher owned. It had too much stuff and was way too fancy to have been made for just one person. Black granite countertops with copper trim appliances. A beautiful space. For breakfast today, Bill had chained Dipper’s leash of chain links to a towel rack bolted down to the side of the wooden island in the middle of the kitchen. The reason for this was still unclear, but Dipper wasn't about to question this kindness. 

Dipper was sitting on the floor just hugging his blanket as the kitchen filled with the scent of wondrous food being cooked. Green eyes watched every little movement of the greased haired male moving back and forth as he cooked, looked like some kind of meat. 

“M Master? May I ask what you're fixing?” Dipper’s little bleat sounded a little odd, even to himself.

“Hmm? Oh, sorry Sapling but its venison. Don't worry, I'll never feed you any, that's just mean. But I gotta eat.” Bill responded with a shrug and just moved on. At Least that was good to know. Not like anything else he did wasn't mean.

Breakfast for Dipper instead was fresh fruits and hay, for the hunter it was venison and fruit. They ate together that day, pet alongside the master. The day was quiet from then on, but Dipper was returned not too long after, to live in the dark of the basement once more. 

Progress was being made, the lonely man behind the beast was being revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dipper got a blanket and it’s adorable!


	7. The breeze of freedom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper stands at the edge of his freedom. Does he make it? Or does an earlier lesson come back to bite him in the butt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! So I changed my username. No longer Tinyhybrid, the name is now Fauntrot. Anyways. I know all this quarantine junk isn’t great to think about but don’t worry. I’ll be working to try and finish a chapter a day until I have to go back to school. So atleast you’ll get something to read.

Two months of this same routine. It’d been two whole months now since the day that bullet landed in Dipper’s leg. Ever since the incident with the bottle, new privileges were being presented to the fawn. On weekdays, dinner was in the kitchen with the hunter. Still chained up but atleast he was out of the prison of a basement. But after dinner, it was straight back down to the basement with him.

It was the weekends that Dipper enjoyed the most. The day would start with that tired man coming down to unhook him from the wall and take him up to the kitchen. His fruits and hay would be given to him as he sat chained to the towl rack. After breakfast, he’d be left upstairs in full view of a window to the outside world while Bill cleaned. 

Here in the past week, Dipper had been carried up to the second floor on these wonderful weekends. Down the hall, past the unmarked bathroom door, the door with the blue solid triangle, and the large door with the outline of two triangles enter connected. The door they went through had the same symbol of the outline of a gold triangle on it as the hunter’s eyepatch. 

This was Bill’s room. A dirty old cabin room with log bed frame and laundry everywhere. Boxes were piled up along the walls, leaving most of the floor clean till you got near the closet door. Bottles were left all over the place and a large black device hung on the wall across from the bed. 

Today, this privilege was presented once more. Dipper was holding on tightly to that black T-shirt the hunter wore as he was carried back up those steps and into the strange room. It smelt disgusting and musty. Gross. He was set down on the bed so Bill could lock the chain length to a post on the head board. 

Bill gave a good yawn before grabbing the remote to the strange device on the wall and turning it on. It lit up with the images of people on its screen at first before it was swapped over for something about birds. That tired devil was now at Dipper’s side on the bed, leaning against the pillows behind him. 

The only thing Dipper knew he was allowed to do here was to lay himself down at the hunter’s side and relax for a bit. So, he curled up close and laid his head against the hunter’s stomach so that awful hand could come down on his shoulders and lightly rub, as if he were a dog. 

This was the routine, to sit here and listen to that device till the hunter was hungry again. Simple as that. Enough light got into the room and the sounds made the terrible thoughts of isolation go away for a bit. This was his joy. 

The bed shifted with Bill’s weight as he sat up and pulled that eyepatch from his face. Dipper had turned his head just in time to see the reveal. 

That eye wasn’t just some cloudy blind orb with a scar, no no, there wasn’t even an eye to speak of. The socket was sewn shut and all the skin around it was mangled and stripped with multiple scars. 

What happened to cause that?

“M master?” Lord, he couldn’t keep his voice even to save his life. But his awkward voice always proved enough to gain the attention of that dark amber. Did this man care that Dipper was now seeing the wound? “W what happened to your eye?” 

That single dark tree sap orb stayed locked down on the fawn as it rested against sickly gray pale skin. “My eye...a sphinx. Some battles you win, others you lose. That’s all that happened.” 

What a strange answer. Dipper cocked his head to the side and showed that obvious look of ‘Theres more to it than that.’ Once it was pretty plain to see that Dipper wasn’t letting up on the subject, Bill began to grow a scowl to his already resting asshole face. 

“Pinetree, I gave you an answer and that was finally so shut yer trap about it and move on.” When the fawn didn’t turn his head in time, Bill grabbed at that untamed brown mop and ripped the poor creature’s head back. “Listen when I give you an order! And obey quickly. Hesitation shows defiance, are you defying my order?” 

No, no he wasn’t. Dipper was shaking his head rapidly and started to whimper in obvious fear. That rough hand finally let go and Dipper quickly whipped his head around again and returned to the laying position he had before. “Good boy.” The hunter finally praised before everything was back to before. 

———

“Fucking! Goddamn it!” A thing of cleaning chemicals had tumbled off the counter and landed down on the chains to Dipper’s collar. The mix was starting to oxidize fast, the silver was starting to turn a brownish color quickly on the links the chemical hit. “Ugh! Pinetree stay still, that shit isnt good to have on your skin or fur.” 

Bill had to quickly move to unhook the lead from the fawn’s collar and remove it from the towel rack. Leaving Dipper restraint-less. 

“Sit there perfectly still until I get back, you hear me. Say you understand that.” The hunter snapped as he loomed over the almost free creature. In shaky words that fell like change out of a pocket, Dipper managed to say the phrase that devil craved for. “Y yes m master.” 

With that, the hunter nodded and left back down the stairs. Dipper was free to make his own choice here. He could sit here and be the good little pet Bill expected him to be, or he could run to the door and risk it all for his freedom once more. 

It wasn’t a hard decision. 

Dipper scrambled to his hooves and started bounding forward to the door as fast as he could. He slipped and fell multiple times against the hard wood before him. Finally, with all that hope lighting up in his heart, he reached the door. Twisting its handle and pulling it open to let the breeze of freedom reach out around him. 

This was it! He’d finally escap- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww! They watch TV together....oops. Cliffhanger. Hopefully that won’t end poorly. 
> 
> Also, ew, Bill’s mangled out eye. Ew


	8. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hesitation to run through that door has left Dipper in quite the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept my promise!!

“AAHHH!” 

It was impossible to describe the insane amount of pain shooting through the skin of his neck and passing down through the rest of his body. The best description was the pain from wasp stings going right down into your bones. Air became sparse in his lungs as Dipper was brought down on his knees, gasping for air and writhing in pain. 

It was so bright, the warm sunlight of early fall. The cool breeze gently brushing through the trees and rattling the forest leaves. It called out to him, begging the faun to return to his home. So close, so close. 

Pain in the back of his neck worsened as the numb stinging tightened around his skin. Weightlessly, his body was ripped from the few feet away from freedom that had stood before him. Green eyes full of tears reflected the sight of the door shutting like the mirrors of a breaking soul. 

“Seems those words weren’t carrying any weight to them. You should fear those words. When saying ‘Yes Master’ to me you are promising to the conditions I’m setting for you. These words have weight to them and arent to be taken lightly. I’ll have to train that weight into you.” Bill spoke each word with a growl, lecturing Dipper as his stinging body was dragged along. 

Down, down, down to hell he was dragged once more. They did not return to the taxidermy, instead, Dipper was dragged through the other door that sat on the concrete floor. A wooden down old with age. Tired and painful eyes watched the fading images of bottles and barrels pass by him, till his tired eyes fell shut. 

Nothing stopped, not the pain nor Bill. Not till his rumb arms were pulled back behind him and something kept them there. He could feel the hunter’s fingers against bits of his skin but nothing could be determined. All he knew was that there was cold air hitting his neck. 

——-

Bill had waited over an hour, patiently sitting on a stool. That dark damp room around them was only lit by soft candle light. As the fawn finally woke, the time was right for the hunter to stand up and grab at the neck of that faded orange shirt on the kid’s body. Dipper’s head rolled forward before jerking up. 

“Good, you’re awake again. Now listen closely because I’m not explaining this twice. Understand?” The hunter’s voice fell cold against Dipper’s pinned ears. The devil’s tongue felt as if it was slipping down through the fur and into the soft skin inside. He quickly nodded in a fearful fit as his poor aching body began to shake. 

“Mm. We’re going to make this lesson simple. I’m going to give you something to repeat. Once you can repeat it without stuttering, I’ll stop and let you rest for the night. Simple. Now, every time you come back up, repeat this. ‘I obey my master’s rules, no matter what’ that’s all you need to do my pet.” 

What did the hunter mean by ‘come back up’? What was it supposed to mean? 

Dipper silently let his body be dragged over to a steel wash tub. He gazed over it in fear and curiosity as he was sat in front of it so he could face the waters below. It pooled and rippled with a breeze, a draft, coming in throughout the room. Oh no. 

“Say it.” Bill reminded as his greasy fingers wrapped their way through the hair on the back of Dipper’s hair. 

“I..I.” Shit, he was already stuttering. Weight suddenly pressed against the back of his head and giving him no time to catch his breath before he was plunged into the water. His body thrashed as his mouth filled with water and his eyes stung with the ice cold liquid. Shit shit shit! Air was running out fast!

The fawn was suddenly pulled back up again so he could finally breathe once more. Dipper gasped desperately for air, spitting and coughing out water. “Say it!” Bill barked over the coughing fits till Dipper had enough breath in his lungs to try again. “I I obey my master’s rules, n no matter what!” Dipper gasped out through aching lungs. 

The stuttering caused the hunter to plunge Dipper’s head back down into the water once more. Till the thrashing fits stopped. Then he was pulled back up and told to repeat the phrase once more. 

The cycle went by, rinse and repeat, for so long. The pain growing in Dipper’s lungs was unbearable and left his body feeling worse than shit. 

Finally, when all the pain was flushed through every ounce of his body, the hunter pulled him back up one more time. “Again.” That foul voice spoke so calmly. Tired, weak, and barely useful coughs pushed the water through Dipper’s lungs and out his mouth. His head hung limp as he stared down into the water with stinging eyes. 

“I obey my master’s rules, no matter what.” Without a single stutter to the words, Dipper’s lesson had finally come to an end. 

Bill pulled him away from the tub and left him to lay on the cold floor, soaking wet, as the hunter began to tend to the room. 

“Pets obey their master’s rules. And in this house, I am the Master! What I say goes. Remember this lesson well, pinetree. For tomorrow I’ll be laying down the rules you will live by.” 

As the pain numbed out his aching body, Dipper found himself thinking on these words and linking them with the sting of his lungs. Bill picked him up using a towel and dried off his body before carrying him back to the prison room. That damp orange shirt was pulled away and discarded so the cold pale skin underneath could be dried out. Dipper’s collar was latched back around his neck and a new length of chain, much shorter than before, was added for insurance that the faun wouldn’t have any way to run off. Lastly, the soft blanket was wrapped over his cold skin. 

“There are creatures in this world too weak to survive. That’s why prey like yourself is hunted down. Be grateful I spared your life and let you live within the safety of this home. The least you can do to repay that gift is be obedient.” Bill ran his hands one time over the wet brown hair before standing up and leaving. The lights went out and hope fled the room along with them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. Poor baby had to learn this lesson the hard way.


	9. Bouncing and Bounding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill returns to Dipper's prison of a room and explains the rule the poor faun will have to start living under if he wishes to survive in this hell. But, he also gives our faun boy a much needed freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's back, back again. Basically, quartine lasted way longer than expected and left me in and absolutely awful mental and emotional state. So I took a break and eventually bought a computer. Typing out chapters is much quicker now and hopefully this will help me pump these out a bit quicker as well.

“Dipper! Dipper, come on! Mom wants us home by sundown so we can eat. Let’s hurry on back.” Mabel’s voice had always been his most trusted ally in his adventures. Together, the twins would always go on crazy adventures together. Exploring caves and following creeks. The two were always known for getting into trouble. 

Today seemed to serve as no different. The younger faun male and his older twin unicorn satyr sister had gone to explore an abandoned mine. Only now that the sun was starting to show signs of setting did Dipper turn back from the cave mouth to rush to his sisters side. 

Mabel had the prettiest white fur down her lower half. Golden hooves with a matching horn sprouting from her forehead. She looked like the magic of the forest itself. Despite her quirky nature and easily obsessed brain, she was still the best partner in crime he could ask for. 

“So which way should we go...Mabel?” Dipper had looked forward to the forest for only a moment, but when he turned back to his sister, she wasn’t there. Mabel was gone and the sun had set. The forest around him grew dark and cold. “MABEL?! MABEL!?” He cried out helplessly in panic. 

There was no answer, only darkness. A darkness so familiar, but never forgotten. 

Light only peered in from the door across the room, an oil lamp held in the hunter’s hand. It’d only been a dream.

——-

“You know the drill.” The devil’s voice sounded strange, almost like it was under water. Dipper looked up tiredly at the soft glowing of the oil lamp. It’s light was bouncing off of Bill’s facial features and defining everything from the bags under his eyes to the scrapes on his chin. It was also reflecting off of his food bowl that appeared to be quite full. 

The bowl was the give away, he needed to beg for permission to eat his own food. It was ridiculous that this had to be done in order to get necessary nutrients, but sadly that's the only way he could eat. With a heavy and tired sigh, Dipper pushed his upper body up so he could look up to the hunter. “May I please eat, master?” The young faun asked with such a begging and pleading tone, which was exactly as the hunter wanted. 

Bill’s obvious smirk gained a small cringe from him before the clink of metal on wood hit his ears. “Good boy, I'll get a towel while you eat, you’re still damp.” Bill finally moved past Dipper’s bed and into the small bathroom that was beside it. With him out of view, the boy moved forward and shamelessly shoved his head down into the bowl of food to quickly start eating up the fruits and veggies it contained. Each footstep of the hunter sounded like they were above ice that he was trapped under, hard thundering thuds that were also muffled. 

Something fell over his head and the little bit of light in the room vanished, Dipper was ready to start freaking out, but the rougher fabric that covered his vision was soon massaging the inner portion of his ears, drawing the water from the fluffy appendages. Soon the now, determined to be, towel, was rubbing out the dampness in his hair and down to his legs. He didn't bother with trying to stop the hunter, the food before him was much more important anyways. “There, that should feel better.” Bill seemed to have stopped now and moved on, the towel worked at least, the hunter’s voice had not sounded so, under water.

Bill moved back to sit on the couch nearby and watched the faun eat his meal. It was back to clinking metal on metal as Dipper’s chain now hit the bowl and made it slide with each bite. Once every last bite was swallowed, the green eyed faun looked back to Bill and moved back to his bed once again. “Done?” He asked once his eyes met with the faun’s. A simple nod showed that the young creature was finished. 

The bowl was taken away and put onto one of the nearby tables before Bill was right back in front of Dipper, standing over him and glaring down at the weakened faun shaking in his bed. “Look at me, Pinetree.” Bill was holding this eerily calm tone, sending chills down Dipper’s spine as he slowly looked back up upon the human. Green as pine needle iris’ and rounded black pupils staring back up at the golden amber brown of the devil with a human body. 

“Good boy.” Degrading, those words felt so degrading whenever Bill uttered them, especially with his condescending tone and smirk. “I've got some rules for you that i'd like you to repeat to me, Let's say you need to repeat them back ten times each. I want to make sure they get drilled into that thick skull and force out this disobedient act you've had recently. Sound fair?” 

Sadly, he couldn't try to disagree, it sounded horrible unfair but disagreeing could result in a number of horrible things. Bill was just so unpredictable. So really there was really nothing else he could do but play along. “Yes sir.” Dipper bleated in response. 

For the next two hours, Bill went over ten different rules that Dipper had to repeat back ten times over perfectly before Bill finally stopped. The new rules now swarmed in his brain. 

One, never get farther than five feet from my master unless told.

Two, never go out the door without my master leading the way.

Three, never lie.

Four, do as I am told when I am told to do it.

Five, always ask permission to use or have anything.

Six, I must use my words and not noises.

Seven, never try to run away or pull away from my master.

Eight, be respectful.

Nine, do not turn away gifts.

Ten, I am not to leave the room until my master comes to get me. 

Those were the new rules, many of them seemed rather dumb but from how they were present to him, Dipper had to asume these were being put in place to keep him from getting hurt. Repeating them over and over again left this ringing in his head of the words he uttered and the weight of them. Each word left a revolting taste behind as well. But, once he'd gotten done repeating it all, Bill crouched down to his level and reached towards the faun’s neck. 

Those big green doe eyes flashed with absolute horror as he feared the man’s touch, but due to those ridiculous rules he couldn't pull away from the ghastly hand now coming in contact with his neck. Dipper very quickly shut his eyes, bracing for the absolute worse. It was surprising when nothing bad happened and instead, he heard the click from the link in his chain. It had been removed. 

“Since you did so well, I'm giving you the opportunity to show I can trust you. No more being chained to the wall while you’re down here. At Least until you break my trust again.” Bill explained himself as he moved out of the faun’s way. The greasy man stood himself up and made his way to the door, flicking the light switch and allowing the unnatural yellow lights to fill the room. They hurt his eyes that now squinted and adjusted accordingly within a minute. This was the first time he was going to actually get to walk freely! 

This moment was relished. His folded up legs stretched out as Dipper stood tall on his hooves and took his first unsure and uneasy step. Suddenly all the anxiety seemed to flee as he began bouncing and bounding across the floor in awkward leaps, just happily exercising after so long of being chained up. This room was still a prison, but at least now he could explore it.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, mentions of Mabel, all of Dipper's rules, and the freedom to walk on his own!! Thats exciting. Hopefully I can get the next chapter written and published before my trip. Big Bro is getting married on me, how dare he.


End file.
